Shiroi Yuki
: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 459 until episode 470. Lyrics English The room’s window lit up in orange I can hear the family’s laughter On the way home by a park, you promised you’ll make me happy White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow, that promise I still remember With each breath I take I think of you I won’t forget about that moment, yes even for now Warming our cold numbing fingers I shed a silver tear at the fleeting snowflake I grabbed White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow even changes the color of the bench And waits for the lovers, I think of you How much more, how much more should I cry? I still vow that I love you Give me your love... your love... one more time baby I love you How much more, how much more should I wait? The white snow still... please deliver it to you oh my love... White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow, that promise I still remember With each breath, it delivers my love White snow, there’s still a thorn from memories The sadness won’t go away even now and forever more White snow even changes the color of the bench And waits for the lovers I think of you I think of you Rōmaji ORENJI iro tomoshita heya no mado Kazoku no warai ga kikoeru Kouen doori kaerimichi shiawase ni suru to chikatta Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku Haku ikigoto ni anatawo omou Wasurenai sou ima mo ano hitotoki Kajikamu yubisaki atatame Tsukanda yuki no hakanasa ni gin'iro no namida nagasu Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki BENCHI sae iro wo kaete Machiwabite iru koibito-tachi wo anata wo omou Ato dono kurai dono kurai nakeba ii no? Mada suki to chikau Give me your love...your love... one more time baby ai shite iru... ato dono kurai dono kurai mateba ii no? mada shiroi yuki ga...anata ni tsutaete oh my love... Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki oboeteru ano yakusoku Haku ikigoto ni ai wo tsutaeru Shiroi yuki mada koko ni kioku no toge Kanashimi ga nukenai no ima mo zutto Shiroi yuki BENCHI sae iro wo kaete Machiwabite iru koibito-tachi wo Anata wo omou anata wo omou Kanji オレンジ色　灯した部屋の窓 家族の笑いが　聞こえる 公園通り　帰り道　幸せにすると誓った 白い雪　まだここに記憶の棘 哀しみが抜けないの今もずっと 白い雪　覚えてる　あの約束 吐く息ごとに　あなたを想う 忘れない　そう今も　あのひととき かじかむ指先　温め 掴んだ　雪の儚さに　銀色の涙流す 白い雪　まだここに記憶の棘 哀しみが抜けないの　今もずっと 白い雪　ベンチさえ色を変えて 待ち詫びている恋人達を　あなたを想う 後　どの位　どの位　泣けばいいの？　まだ好きと誓う Give me your love...　your love... one more time baby　愛している... 後　どの位　どの位　持てばいいの？ まだ白い雪が...　あなたに伝えて　oh my love... 白い雪　まだここに記憶の棘 哀しみが抜けないの　今もずっと 白い雪　覚えてる　あの約束 吐く息ごとに愛を伝える 白い雪　まだここに記憶の棘 哀しみ 抜けないの今もずっと 白い雪がベンチさえ色を変えて 待ちわびでいる恋人達を あなたを想う　あなたを想う Category:Ending Themes